The Final Fight
by hannah-banana01
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in the library studying when they get into another one of their fights. All is normal, until Rons says something he will regret... I dont own harry potter :


"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting him on the back of the head.

"uhh, ow?" Ron said and rubbed his head. They were in the library, doing some 'light study'. He had just been staring at Cho, Harry's ex-girlfriend. He kinda fancied her now. I mean, he didnt see it when she was with Harry, but, now the way her hair flowed down her back, her sweet smile, and deep chocolate eyes made him melt. Cho turned around to see him staring at him again and waved. He lifted his hand to wave back but Hermione grabbed it and hit him again.

" Ron will you please stop staring at Cho for one minute!" Hermiobe complained, pulling him back to reality. " We are trying to figure out this potion! Now, what if I add a mandrake leaf..."

Ron swallowed a yawn and looked at Harry. He too was about to fall asleep, his eyelids sagging, struggling to stay open. Then his head lowered and didn't come back up. Ron smirked and grabbed his slingshot. He searched with his free hand for something to shoot and found a small pebble. He took aim and fired. Ron hit Harry smack- bang in the nose, causing his head to jolt back up. Harry grabbed at his nose and shook his head.

" Thanks, mate." he said sarcastically.

"I didn't-" Hermione started. "Ron!"

"What? I did nothing!"

"Well then why is Harry's nose bright red and bleeding?" she said matter-of-a-facly.

"He's got a nose-bleed!" Ron lied. " Harry's human you know, just because he kills death eaters and fights dementors, doesn't make him invincible!"

" I never said that!" She gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"But you thought it!"

"Uhh guys..." Harry started blood streaming down his face and onto Hermione's text book. They ignored him and stood up, getting closer, their voices rising.

" Ron I've never thought that! But I know all you can think of is 'Cho'"

"Why do you care if I think about her? S'not like it concerns you! If anything it doesn't involve you at all!"

"Guys!" Harry yelled, and their heads shot around.

"WHAT!" they said in unison.

"My nose kinda hurts!" Harry took away his hand to reveal the blood.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione whisked out her wand and chanted. "Episkey!"

A blue light beamed from her wand, making a bee-line for Harry's nose. Harry grunted in pain.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked, hope glistening in his eyes.

"I think she did a better job than Luna." Ron complemented, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. " What? I can be nice! I though you of all people would know that!"

"What? What?" She yelled at him, fighting back tears. "I know everything about you Ron! How on earth could you think I thought you weren't nice!"

"I don't know, your yelling at me right now? It is almost as if you enjoy fighting with me!" He took a step closer to her.

"I'm not yelling at you because your mean! And as a matter of a fact I do enjoy fighting with you!" She took a step towards him.

"What? So you enjoy my pain?"

"No I absolutely HATE seeing you in pain! Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?" She was millimeters from his face staring hard in his eyes.

"No! Never! Even if your a blimin nerd!"

Hermione looked taken back as tears began to swim in her eyes, one escaping down her cheek. She took a step back, quivering her lip.  
" Uh, Uh-"

Hermione dropped her books and ran.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Ron looked confused.

"What do you mean 'What's got her wand in a knot?" Harry asked, wondering if Ron was really that shallow and insensitive to Hermione.

"Well," Ron shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a chocolate bar. " she keeps hittin' me on the blimin' head."

He stopped to take a bite of his chocolate bar. "she tries to interfere with me private life, so what if I like 'cho' it's nunher business, and enjoys fighting with me."

He took another bite of his bar. "it's sad really."

"You hurt her! You called her a nerd!" Harry exclaimed snatching the bar out of his mouth "She was your best friend and you just killed her! Could you not see the pain in her eyes! She trusted you Ron!"

"I-I-"

"Ahh!" Harry groaned and stormed off.

Ron sat down and looked at the books damaged on the floor. He bent down and grabbed the potions textbook. Blood stained the cover and binder. He grabbed the others and stacked them under his arm. Ron slammed his fist on the table and ran after Hermione.

…

Ron bolted out of the library, scanning the halls for his once best friend. He slid around the corners and barged through anyone in his way.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron called, his voice echoing through the halls.

He skidded to a halt in front of the potions classroom. He yanked the door open and ran in.

"Hermione!"

Ron's ears turned beetroot red. He had walked in on a class. Now he had 25 confused faces staring at him, a few desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." spoke a low monotone voice.

Ron looked around to see professor Snape glaring at him.  
"Uhhh, good morning Professor."

"May I ask you why you must come barge into my classroom without even a knock?" Snape questioned, his black eyes shooting daggers at Ron.

"See sir, I was looking for Hermione, but ahh obviously she's not in here so I'll just leave." He turned to face the door-

"Why would YOU go looking for that filthy mudblood?"

Ron spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing up a smirk implanted on his face.

"Pardon?" he saw he heard wrong.

"Well," Draco began in his too cool for school tone. "You of all people searching for that filthy mudblood Granger? I thought that would be a job for Potter, after all she prefers him anyway..."

Draco looked down at Crabbe and Goyle beside him. Both were laughing and giving him hi-fives. Doing this made him unaware that Ron was now inches away from him, teeth clenched.

"First of all DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A 'FILTHY MUDBLOOD'? If I am right she is a much better witch than you will EVER be. At least she can pass her owls with flying colours, unlike you. I hear you only just passed thanks to you father's involvement in the Ministry. She is respected by everyone and has REAL FRIENDS who would do anything for her, even sacrifice themselves for her. And she would for them." Ron paused to regain his breath. He could've sworn he heard someone sniffle outside the classroom but he was on to much if a roll to care. "I doubt that thought would even creep into these dimwitted buffoons premature minds."

Draco looked down to Crabbe and Goyle who were staring around, not daring to meet his eyes. Draco was hurt but couldn't show it.

"Now boys!" Snape commanded. " Sit Draco, Leave Weasley."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron yelled his voice full of anger. He glared hard at Snape who looked taken back. The classroom filled with gasps, whoo's and 'he just told off a teacher's. Ron turned his attention back to Draco.

"This is NOT a job for Harry, it's a job for ME! Unlike you I don't sent my ' friends' out to do my dirty-work. And she DOES NOT like Harry, she told me so. She is the perfect girl, with a great personality and character. She kind to everyone, even you, is caring, loving and is always there for me. She has a great smile and is downright beautiful." Ron headed towards the door. "So next time you wanna insult somebody think about how much more pathetic and just plain stupid you are compared to them."

Ron stormed out of the room leaving a bright red, flabbergasted Malfoy behind in front of a classroom full of laughter and a very disappointed Professor.

Ron looked at his watch; he had spent 30mins arguing with Malfoy, precious time gone to waste. Still he continued to run after Hermione. He ran onto the stairs.

"Damn." Ron thought. The stairs had started moving; he was now traveling to the east side of the castle, near the Quidditch field. Clash! The stairs stopped and he bolted towards the exit. Ron took a left turn and headed to the Quidditch field. He could just make out a black silhouette sitting on the stands. As he crept closer, he noticed that it had long bushy brown hair. The body moved quietly up and down, in time with its choppy breathing. Ron sat down beside it and they stayed there in silence.

"Hermione-" Ron began. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione looked up at him. Her face was drenched with cries. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her robes. Her eyes were bright red and puffy, the chocolate brown hidden by pools of water. She studied him hard and stared deep into his eyes. They were sincere and true.

"That's all you got? I'm sorry? Seriously Ron!" Hermione didn't know where this anger came from. " You call me a nerd to my face, said I didn't know your true self, stood up for me infront of Malfoy and Snape and all you can manage is 'Im sorry."

"Well, I-" He paused. "How do you know about Malfoy?" Hermione gave a small smile. " I heard you call my name so I tried to avoid you. Unfortunately I failed and saw you yelling at Malfoy, so Thank-you. You did a pretty good job, he was quite overwhelmed when you finished, even Snape was flabbergasted."

"Thanks, no one insults my friends in front of me." Ron gave a ninja look but soon turned serious. "And neither should I. Hermione I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean to call you a nerd but my emotions just took over and I didn't know what I was saying. And I do know you know everything about me, so much it's creepy."

Hermione have a small chuckle.

"Your an amazing witch 'Mione, I don't wanna lose you. " Ron finished. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes, he tried to blink them away before Hermione saw. Too late.

"Ron it's okay to cry." she soothed wiping away his tears.

"You'll never lose me." Hermione gave him a smile and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. They shuffled closer as Ron put an arm around her. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What was that?" Ron asked. He could've sworn he felt something damp land on his head.

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione, starting to get worried. "I feel this dampness dripping on me." He answered. "There it is again!"

They both looked up to the sky. Dark, ominous clouds had encircled them, thunder clashing as the rain became harder. Hermione squealed at the sound of lightning and gripped onto Ron's arm.

"How are we gunna get back to the castle in time?" she asked, looking very concerned.

Hermione squealed at the sound of lightning and gripped onto Ron's arm.

"How are we gunna get back to the castle in time?" she asked, looking very concerned.

"Relax," Ron sighed. "We're on a Quidditch 's gotta be a broom her somewhere."

He whisked out his wand and chanted. " Accio Broomstick!"

"Ron," Hermione started. "There is no way-"

She stopped as a broomstick came flying into Ron's grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked as he mounted it.

"You were saying?"

"Just because there's a broom doesn't mean it's safe to ride," She complained, still very unsure about the idea. "I mean, what if it was left out here because it was broken? It could be 50 years old! It would have been out in the weather for years! And-"

She was cut off by Ron grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the broom. "I guess we'll have to take our chances!"

"wait-"

But it was too late to argue, Ron had lifted off and they were flying high into the sky. They soared in between storm clouds, doging lightning bolts and becoming saturated with water.

Hermione squealed as thunder almost threw her off the broom, "Ronald I demand you take me down this insta-"

"Oh Hermione, just shut up and enjoy it!" Ron yelled as he performed tricks. First a loop-de-loop, then the airplane. How he loved the wind flowing through his ginger hair. Just the feeling of being in the air gave him goosebumps. He continued with the tricks, performing a triangle then a 360 degree vertical rotation.

"Whoo! You're right Ron! This is brilliant!"

"I told you you'd like it!"

They kept flew for 5minutes or more, soaring through the air, experiencing the adrenalin rush of a cheetah run through their veins. Their hair and robes swayed violently in the wind as Thunder and lightning crashed around them, millimeters from their faces.

"Ron, I think we should go in now,"Hermione proposed. "Ancient runes starts in 5 minutes."

"Always thinkin 'bout school," Ron sighed. "You sure? We could wa-"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed slapping him on the back. "Wag? No thankyou. No let's go."

"Fine." Ron groaned. He didn't want to go to Ancient Runes (AR), he'd much prefer to be out here with Hermione. But seeing that he'd only just got back on her good side, he flew down to the castle.

They landed, threw away the broom and bolted to Ancient Runes They slid around corners, and doged crowds before bursting into ancient runes.

Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. There they stood, in front of 20+ faces staring at them with open mouths. Ron knew this feeling all too well.

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink, while Ron's ears went beetroot red. They were drenched from head to toe, Water dripping from their robes creating an ocean in the floor beside them. Hermione's once bushy brown hair was now black and flat with saturation. Ron's fringe was stuck to his forehead dripping water down his face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley." said an old raspy voice. "Why, may I ask, do you burst this class dripping wet without a towel?"

The class gave a small chuckle. Even Harry couldn't contain from giving a laugh. The fact that they both were now red with embarrassment made it all the more hilarious.

"You see Proffessor Dumbledore," Hermione started.

"We were-" said Ron

"- studying-"

"-and I had a slingshot-"

"-NEVER trust Ron with a slingshot EVER!-"

"Oi!"

"Well... anyway then Harry was immortal and I had to fix his nose-"

"-then we fighted-"

"-fought-"

"-oh yeah, then we fought and she ran off-"

"-and my books were covered in blood-"

"-and I burst into class and told off Malfoy-"

"-because he called me a mudblood-"

"-and then Snape was flabbergasted-"

"-then I ran to the quidditch pitch-"

"-then the stairs moved so I was heading in the right direction-"

"-and I started crying-"

"-I thought she was an unhappy goblin with bushy hair and emotional issues-"

"-huh? anyway then we made out-"

The class gaped, even Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"-up-"Ron quickly added.

"-right up, " She blushed and corrected herself. "-and it started raining-"

"-and I proved her wrong by summoning a broomstick," the class gave a gasp.

"What? She can be wrong sometimes!" Ron said.

"Umm Ron..." Harry began.

"Yeah mate?"

"Umm I thinks its more that you were right then her being wrong..."

"What?"

"Anyway..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then we flew around-"

"-doin tricks n stuff in the rain-"

"-and then I was scared-"

"-that we wouldn't get back to class in time-"

"-so we ran back here-"

"-so here we are." Ron finished, a pleading smile plastered on his face, looking hopefully at Dumbledore.

The Professor was quiet for a while, probably thinking how to answer, comment or even understand what they had said. Eventually Professor gave up.

"Well," He smiled. "You seem to have wasted 8 minutes of class time. So now I have less time to bore you with a subject I have no idea how to teach."

Ron and Hermione scurried to their seats, leaving a trail of water behind them and got set up for class. Hermione took out her books and paper and began to take notes. Meanwhile, Ron scrummaged through his bag and took out a pillow, placed it softly on the desk and went to sleep.


End file.
